A Winter Night
by ClearSapphire
Summary: Megumi isn't sure of her relationship with Yahiro. Does she hold any place in his heart? And does she really care for him? When Yahiro is faced with a life-threatening situation, will she put herself in danger? All the events take place in one snowy winter night. Yahiro x Megumi.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

This is a story based on the YahiMegu pairing. My first one-shot!

Please review! ◕ . ◕

* * *

_...:::::::..._

_Really! Where is that guy?_ Megumi thought as she stared at her phone. She had called Yahiro five times already and he had not picked up once. _Yahiro._ She smiled as she thought about him.

They had been going out for two weeks, but Yahiro didn't seem to like Megumi that much. Not like how Megumi liked him. She knew that Yahiro still had lingering feelings for Akira, and that was fair. After all, Akira _was_ his childhood friend.

Megumi remembered their first date. It had been more of a trial date. _That was a disaster!_ She thought. It had started off as a game. Megumi was only doing it because she didn't want Yahiro to hurt Akira. It hadn't gone very well. He rejected all of her suggestions, made her talk, then brought her a eraser-board. He had heard he sing horribly and then, when Jun and Ryuu had caught them, she dragged him with her all over town to avoid her brothers. And when he figured out that she had asked him on a date for Akira's sake, he had told her to go home, but she ended up singing to him from the top of the stairs. That was the only good part. She had sung a song for him, and he had liked it. She ended up liking him really, even though she knew that he would always like Akira.

Two weeks ago, she had asked him out, and to her surprise, he had agreed. They had started with little dates, which then became more frequent. But he never showed that he cared for her, and deep in her heart, she knew that he didn't. _Maybe he finally realized that our relationship is a lie to him, that he doesn't really want to go out with me. Maybe that's why he isn't answering my calls._

She continued walking home. It started snowing lightly.

...:::::::...

Yahiro was in trouble. Big trouble. Life-threatening trouble. And he didn't know how.

Somehow, he had managed to provoke a group of gangster-type people and the next thing he knew was that five guns were being pointed at his head. He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket for a long time, until it finally stopped. For once, he felt helpless. The great Saiga Yahiro, who made others feel helpless, felt like he was about to die. And for some reason, only one thought came to his mind. _Megumi._

...:::::::...

_It's snowing_, Megumi thought, as she was passing a dark alley. Suddenly she saw a glint of silver. Her curiosity piqued and she peered into the alley. What she saw horrified her. Yahiro, with about seven burly men surrounding him. She would have thought they worked for him, except for the fact that they were holding guns pointed at his head. There were about five more men on the ground, lying as if they had just been beaten up.

Before she knew what she was doing Megumi had run into the dark alley and yelled "Yahiro!"

...:::::::...

Yahiro thought he was dreaming when he heard Megumi's voice scream his name. No, it was real. And it was bad. Very bad. She shouldn't have come. She can't see him in this condition. And even more importantly, she had just put her own life in danger.

"Yahiro? So that's your name?" One of the men holding him asked.

"Awww... A cute little girl. What, is she your girlfriend?" another said sarcastically.

One of the men pinned Megumi's arms behind her. _Megumi... Megumi, please don't do anything stupid. Just be safe, Megumi._ Yahiro thought, as if trying to send a telepathic message to Megumi.

Of course, she didn't receive it, because the next second, she did something Yahiro would never have thought.

...:::::::...

Megumi kicked the man who was holding her right where it would hurt the most.

"Yooowww!" the man yelped, hopping around.

This was enough of a distraction and Megumi took her chance. She grabbed Yahiro's arm and ran out of the alley.

...:::::::...

"What are you doing?" Yahiro asked Megumi once they had caught their breaths. Megumi had dragged him to the park where they had their first "date". It was like that time, when they were running away from Megumi's brothers, Jun and Ryuu. Except that they were running from bad guys, instead of Megumi's brothers. Yahiro had already turned them in.

"What were you thinking?" Yahiro asked again, angry that Megumi had taken such a risk. "Those men had guns, Megumi."

"I was worried," Megumi said quietly.

"Worried? Why on earth were you worried?" Yahiro asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend!" Megumi bursted out. She regretted saying those words as soon as they left her mouth. She knew there was no place for her in Yahiro's heart. She tried concealing what she had said. She paced. "I- I- That is- I mean you're Chitose's brother, you're Kei's childhood friend, you're Sakura's classmate and friend, you're..." Megumi was ranting everything she knew about Yahiro, while trying to cover was she said, until Yahiro stopped her and did something unexpected.

He took her in his arms and held her close, hugging her. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for saving my life. I know you care about me."

"Okay," Megumi said quietly, but Yahiro didn't let her go.

"Let's stay like this for some time," Yahiro said. The snowflakes made the scene perfect.

...:::::::...

THE END

* * *

I don't know if the ending was too sudden, or if something more should have happened. Please review!


End file.
